


Heavy Duty

by Two_Candles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anxiety, Dreams, Estrangement, Fear, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, shortfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Candles/pseuds/Two_Candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where my more serious Transformers short fics live. More tags will be added as chapters appear. Chapter 1: He knows they cannot dream, and yet... Chapter 2: Knock Out has nowhere else to turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vision

He dreams, sometimes. He understands that it’s impossible - his people do not truly sleep as organics do - but the visions come to him nonetheless. He dreams of the spires of Crystal City, and the vast, tumultuous cacophony of the Sonic Canyon. He sees the twisting towers of Vos, so impossibly tall and slender beneath the stars, and the fearsome wastes of the Sea of Rust.

He sees Iacon, glimmering with a thousand thousand lights. He sees the infernal glow of Kaon. He sees them whole, untouched by war. And he sees another. 

In his dreams Megatronus stands beside him, arm a reassuring weight on his shoulders. Together they look out on the trembling shimmer of the city, or the pale haze on the horizon of the energon mines. There is a plan, he knows - a means to bring the lights of the cities to all, to raise up the lowest castes - but that knowledge is secure with the one beside him. He trusts, and is trusted in return. Loves- 

And he wakes. Shivering in a cold berth on an alien planet, Optimus feels his tanks twist, and cannot decide which is more troubling - the knowledge that what he wished for could have never been, or the dream that it came so easily to pass.


	2. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out has nowhere else to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during “Operation: Breakdown.” I’m pretty sure that there’s room for this to happen in there - if not, let’s pretend there is.

“Ah, Commander. Can I have a word?”

Starscream looked up from the terminal to see Knock Out leaning against the doorway, a carefully-studied look of boredom on his faceplates. A foolish affectation - there was only one reason he would have come. Still, there might be something to be gained from playing along.

“This had better be important, doctor.” Starscream’s expression of indifference was a rival for Knock Out’s own, and the seeker was pleased to see a flicker of irritation cross the other’s face before it settled into a winning smile. 

“I think you’ll find it to be _very_ valuable.” Starscream watched closely as the medic sauntered into the room. While he seemed as flippant as ever, there was something - a tension in his joints, the way his plating was pulled tight to his frame - that betrayed anxiety and fear.

Good. 

“Am I to assume this is about your assistant?” Starscream turned back to his terminal, but was gratified to feel a brief fluctuation in the other’s EM field. The seeker extended one long claw, tapping a console button idly, then another. “A disgraceful turn of events, for such a seasoned warrior to fall victim to paltry _human_ tricks.” He could hear the sounds of shifting armor behind him, and tilted his helm as if in thought. “It is really no surprise that Lord Megatron has forbidden any kind of rescue.”

Knock Out moved smoothly into his line of vision, optics brightened and smile adjusted for maximum appeal. “Surely, _commander_ , such orders don’t apply to you?” Sharp, pale digits draped across the terminal screen, obscuring the statistics Starscream had been reviewing. “After all, your authority is second only to Lord Megatron’s. If you chose to take action, no one would _dream_ of stopping you.” Starscream struggled not to grin as the medic slid his hands further down the terminal, bringing his helm lower than the seeker’s in order to peer up at him. Knock Out was putting quite a bit of effort into this performance - perhaps he should do the same.

“Our master has forbidden it.” Starscream waved a claw dismissively. “Are you asking me to go against his orders on your behalf?” _That_ got a gratifying reaction - Knock Out’s digits grated across the terminal screen with a shriek, his faceplates twisting before he regained control of himself.

“Commander Starscream, your reputation as a dynamic, charismatic leader is already well-known.” Knock Out’s charm was almost totally recovered, but a hint of static colored his vocalisations. He moved to stand in the middle of the room, gesturing with careful elegance. “If you were to retrieve Breakdown, that reputation would only be improved! And of course neither Breakdown or myself would forget your efforts in the future.” He crossed his arms, smiling slyly and flickering his optics, and Starscream began to wonder just where Knock Out had picked up his oddly organic mannerisms. He moved to circle the red mech, just slightly too close for comfort, digits clasped behind him in a show of thought.

“Are you offering me your loyalty? I don’t recall that being worth much, _doctor_.” This close, he could feel the minute wince that Knock Out attempted to conceal. Better and better. “If you intend to ask me to cross our lord for you, you had better have something more valuable to offer in exchange.”

Silence. Then: “What do you want?”

The question brought Starscream up short. He had expected more posturing, perhaps a few hollow promises of future assistance, but all the fight seemed to have suddenly drained out of Knock Out. The red mech’s helm was bowed, his optics dim and his digits clamped around his elbow joints. An unexpected turn of events - it was unsurprising that Knock Out had few allies to turn to, but Starscream hadn’t expected the desperation that had made itself apparent. How appealing. Well, then…

“Beg me.”

“Excuse me?” Knock Out managed to look affronted by the demand.

“Beg with all your spark for Breakdown’s rescue, and I might be inclined to grant it.” Starscream finally allowed his grin to surface, and it widened at Knock Out’s grimace. The seeker made a dismissive gesture with his claws. “Well, get on with it - or would you rather leave your partner to his fate?”

Knock Out’s vents, which seemed to have stalled, stuttered to life again, and he shifted his gaze around the room, as if looking for an escape. Finally, his shoulders drooped, and he clasped his digits together in front of him. “Please,” he ground out, “please, Commander - _Lord_ Starscream, be merciful and rescue Breakdown.” Suddenly, he turned his digits outward in supplication. “Only you can accomplish this.” He was hissing now, dentae gritted and arrogance dimmed, and he sounded like a different mech. “I beg you, with everything I have.” In a startlingly swift movement, Knock Out dropped to one knee, peering up solemnly.

Starscream frowned. He had thought that he would enjoy seeing the doctor grovel, but instead it only left him feeling vaguely discomfited. Perhaps it was the note of unexpected sincerity. Ah well, it was still worth it in the end. With a lazy gesture, he directed the other mech to stand. “Very well,” he sighed, “I suppose I can be persuaded.”

Knock Out rose smoothly, and his smile was as polished as ever. “You won’t regret this, Commander.” It was as if the weary, anxious mech of moments before had never existed. “I would be happy to assist in developing a plan-”

“No need.” He had, after all, nearly completed his preparations for Breakdown’s retrieval when the doctor had barged in on him. Not that Knock Out needed to know that, of course. Better to let him think that his pleas had bought his comrade's life. “I do expect both you and Breakdown to remember this incident in the days to come, Knock Out.”

The red mech gave a smooth bow, helm tilted just so. “But of course, Commander. We are at your disposal.”

“Indeed you are.” Starscream’s smile was sharp as he strode from the room, letting the doors close behind him with a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KO is hard to write, man. I have to admit, though, that i love writing from Starscream's perspective. May see more of him later.


End file.
